Toorop: Paladin of the Future
by ruadh sidhe
Summary: some news station sends a reporter to interview mercenaries and she finds Toorop


**Author:** ban sidhe  
><strong>Title: <strong>Toorop: Paladin of the Future  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Babylon AD/ Babylon Babies.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own the big guy, some freaking studio does. I'm just borrowing him for a little fun. No profit made. Images belong to whomever took the photos. Oh, and thanks to Maurice Dantec for inventing the original character.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> some news station sends a reporter to interview mercenaries and she finds Toorop  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> none  
><strong>Archive:<strong> here only unless you ask first  
><strong>Feedback: <strong>God, yes! Makes doing this worth it!  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Somebody who read 'Childe Riddick' thought this would be a good idea... so it's her fault. She knows who she is. lol

Toorop  
>Paladin* of the Future<p>

_"A knight without armor in a savage land."_

_*any knightly or heroic champion. any determined advocate or defender of a noble cause.*___

_In medieval times, knights were generally members of the upper classes and therefore much better educated than the general populace. Younger sons, trained for battle and in the code of chivalry, (__faith__,__ loyalty__,__ courage__, and__ honour__) would often hire themselves out to local, (or not so local), lords to lead their peasant armies in various conflicts. In that sense, they could be considered the first mercenaries.___

_In Toorop's future world, all the major countries in Eastern Europe and Asia have fragmented into smaller, more local, culturally or religiously distinct groups. They are constantly waging ideological and economic war on each other, (just like in medieval Europe). And there are others; businesses, criminal cartels, mercenary groups, even religious orders taking advantage wherever they can. It is truly, as Toorop says, 'a harsh world out there; there's no mercy for the weak'. __  
><em>  
>In their constant search for entertainment, an international news station has sent a reporter and crew to the region to find something new and different to fuel the voracious appetites of their viewers.<p>

"This is MaryEllen Johnson, reporting to you from the war-torn Balkans. In a continuation of our series, 'what is war and why do we do it', we are here today in the town of Mojkovac, Montenegro looking for professional warriors... men who have dedicated their lives to fighting... wherever that might be and for whomever pays for their services. In other words, soldiers for hire...  
>mercenaries."<p>

"First, let me give a synopsis of the generally accepted personality type we're looking for; called, not surprisingly, 'The Warrior'. A person with a warrior mentality is about power, about winning. Warriors grant no quarter, they take no prisoners. They do not compromise. They are tenacious, resourceful, strong, driven, willful, fiercely competitive, arrogant, and often ruthless, with strong bodies, vigorous physical energy and a sharp intellect. They instinctively develop the skills that take advantage of their inherent gifts of stamina, courage and vigor.  
>They are not averse to taking physical risks and are often detached from life, with an almost infinite ability to withstand psychological and physical pain in pursuit of the goal. The warrior is a little inhuman, not concerned about his own comfort and security in pursuit of his goal, as his training teaches him to live with death as his constant companion. He is a master tactician, having a deep understanding of his profession.<br>They handle violence better than most other types and avoid it where possible, understanding that the outcome of a fight is always unpredictable. Generally good-natured, even gentle, their faces tend to be quite firm and angular rather than soft and rounded, with low eyebrows and an expression that says, 'Don't fuck with me'. Not necessarily aggressive, just ready for a bit of action.  
>So, now that you know what we're looking for, let's go see if we can find one. I have it from a reliable source that this particular establishment is known to cater to and is frequented by these tough, fighting men between engagements."<p>

Reporter and camera crew push through the door to a dark, smoky bar and grill. Several people turn to look and either walk away or snicker and then ignore her. She approaches a couple of tough-looking, scruffy, camo-clad guys drinking at the bar and asks if they would answer some questions.

The first gets an evil glint in his eye, snorts, and after elbowing his partner, leans down and murmurs quietly, "I'm not really who you want, Beautiful. You see that guy sitting over there, in the booth facing the door? Now, **he's** just what you're looking for."

The reporter turns to examine the man eating his dinner in the dark corner booth. Like most in this rather rough, rowdy place, he seems a bit down at the heels. Scarred, tattooed, unshaven, dressed in fatigues that look as though they have been worn continuously for days.

There is a backpack on the seat beside him, stashed between him and the wall and a heavy, all weather jacket hung on the top of the opposite bench. He's wearing a shoulder harness and makes no attempt to hide the automatic pistol and extra ammo clip that protrude from their holsters.

As he looks up to examine the woman, he makes a face and reaches for his drink without even looking at it. Unerringly, his hand wraps around the glass and he raises it to his lips and his gaze shifts to the men behind her. He gives them a crooked grin and nod as they break out into raucous laughter. Sighs in resignation and jerks his head for her to approach.

She slides into the booth opposite and his brows go up. He gives her a thorough once over as she begins to speak. Explaining her purpose, she asks him if he'll consent to be interviewed.

His gaze returns to the men at the bar who are watching closely. A single shake of the head and another face, a definite 'how could you do this to me and I will get even' look. His deep raspy voice rumbles over her, "Buy me a drink, first. If we're gonna get cozy, that's the least you can do." He undresses her with his eyes again and smiles. She frowns, but agrees. They begin.

**How did you get into this? **Enlisted when I was just a baby, psychologically, that is. Discovered I was good at it. Got better. Now, I'm one a the best.  
><strong>What draws you to it? The adventure? The money?<strong> Sure, why not? *sardonic smile, shakes head with a snort*  
><strong>Does that mean you're looking for the riskiest possible assignments—because they pay the most? <strong>Maybe when I was younger. Now, the money doesn't mean so much. And in most cases, it's not as good as you think.  
><strong>What is it that civilians don't understand? <strong>Why you do it. Why you risk your life in the military in the first place. And once you get away with it—at least physically—why you go and do it again and possibly become even more psychologically damaged than you already are.  
><strong>Psychologically damaged? <strong>You don't think I'm fucked up? I used to dream—between dreams and nightmares. Teeth grinding. See the faces of the dead; the men I've killed and friends that died beside me. Strangely, what seems to balance you is more trauma and more adrenaline. It's a bit of a fix. Truthfully? What else would I do?  
><strong>Have you dealt with depression too? <strong> More from survivor's guilt. Aren't many left from my generation.  
>I<strong>n an emergency situation, do you stop and think, "What's the best thing to do?"<strong>  
>You react instinctively. If you take the time to think, you're dead.<br>**Are you afraid of dying? **No. I'm afraid of dying crippled and helpless. Being captured... how would that look? Ruin my professional reputation.  
><strong>Forgive me for saying, but you look kinda beat up... how does that make you feel?<strong>  
>If you're asking, am I proud of my scars... Hell, no! Just means I fucked up... (sardonic smile), ...but you should see the other guy.<br>**Can you sense when danger is going to come before it does?**  
>You do develop a sixth sense. It's more situation awareness. Honed by training, experience, skill.<br>**But how did it feel having killed someone? ***grins* A little pressure on the trigger finger. It's adrenaline. It's a little bit of shame, and thankful it wasn't you. It's not a natural thing to kill somebody. You never get used to it. But mostly it's exhilaration that you risked your life and got away with it again. And you have to respect the other warrior.  
><strong>[b]I've heard that you sing and quote poetry when you kill. Why do you do that?<strong>**Respect, is that why?[/b]**  
>Yeah. For the young ones, it's an apology of sorts. Because most of the young ones are just caught up in a cause... doing what they think is righting a wrong. They got no clue what it's really about. An' I just took away their chance of ever finding out. For the seasoned warriors, it's more respect. Just wasn't their lucky day. Maybe tomorrow it'll be me.<br>**How do you feel after the danger has passed?** Relieved. Alert for the next situation.  
><strong>If you get injured, who takes care of you? <strong>me. Hopefully, buddies on the same side will get me to hospital if I'm that bad.  
><strong>How much of your job is people skills? <strong>All the time. Winning "hearts and minds." You have to be able to win the local population over. They're ordinary people just like you, they're just normal people trying to get on with their lives, get on with their kids, get on with their religion.  
><strong>How do you win hearts and minds? <strong>Communicate. Talk to people. Help people. Learn the local customs and language. Share a little bit of water if you're out in the desert. Generally be a good guy.  
><strong>So what would you say is your philosophy, your code? <strong>They're really two different things... generally speaking...  
>Life's simple. Kill or be killed. Don't get involved... and always finish the job.<br>A survivor's code; my code.  
>Take what you need from the dead; it's the law of the mountain, the hunting code.<br>War is probably the easiest thing to do, but it's the hardest to succeed at. You have to decide which side is 'right'.  
><strong>How do you know that?<strong>  
>(chuckles) Whoever wins; they're the ones that write the history books. (Looks serious, leans forward to explain).<br>Each war invents its own rules, usually known only to those who started it, and they are the only ones who win.  
>The vaunted contrast between the barbarity of contemporary warfare and the civility of the wars of previous centuries is mythical.<br>The characteristic act of men at war…is not killing: it is killing by committing shocking and unspeakable atrocities, when circumstances permit. 'The exercise of indiscriminate terror, ethnic cleansing, genocide and rape as war-making tools has been used for millennia.'  
>War is basically the same, no matter where it happens, who's doing the fighting. It's dirty, messy and ugly. But, it's also beautiful. People may sink to their lowest during war, but they also occasionally rise to their best...<br>And the silence after a battle is so profound, you can hear the whole world. The clarity of vision... it's amazing. (Stares off into space for a moment with a contemplative expression.) *sigh*

But, day to day...  
>Never walk in the direction of the wind.<br>Never turn your back to a window.  
>Never sleep in the same place twice.<br>Always stay in the sun's axis.  
>Trust in nothing and no one.<br>Hold your breath as you pull the trigger.  
>Live each day as though it was your last; it might be.<br>Enjoy what you can; the world can be a beautiful place.

**Ever been in a situation you couldn't get out of? ***laughs* Yeah, this interview.  
>He turns to other guys hanging around listening and asks, "War...what is it good for?" They laugh and someone starts to sing; everyone joins in, pounding on tables and bar and stomping feet.<p>

War! huh-yeah  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Uh-huh<p>

War! huh-yeah  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Say it again y'all<p>

War! huh good God  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Listen to me?<p>

Ohhh? War! I despise  
>Because it means destruction?<br>Of innocent lives

War means tears  
>to thousands of mothers eyes<br>When their sons go to fight  
>and lose their lives<p>

I said - War! Huh Good God y'all  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Say it again<p>

War! Whoa, Lord ...  
>What is it good for<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Listen to me?<p>

War! It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
>War! Friend only to the undertaker<br>War! It's an enemy to all mankind  
>The thought of war blows my mind<p>

War has caused unrest in the younger generation  
>Induction then destruction-<br>Who wants to die?

Ohhh? War Good God y'all  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Say it, Say it, Say it<p>

War! Uh-huh Yeah - Huh!  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Listen to me?<p>

War! It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
>War! It's got one friend, that's the undertaker<br>War has shattered many a young mans dreams  
>Made him disabled bitter and mean<br>Life is much to precious to spend fighting wars these days  
>War can't give life, it can only take it away<p>

War! Huh Good God y'all  
>What is it good for?<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Say it again<p>

War! Whoa, Lord ...  
>What is it good for<br>Absolutely nothing  
>Listen to me?<p>

War! It ain't nothing but a heartbreaker  
>War! Friend only to the undertaker<br>Peace Love and Understanding;  
>tell me, is there no place for them today?<br>They say we must fight to keep our freedom  
>But Lord knows there's got to be a better way<p>

War! Huh Good God y'all  
>What is it good for?<br>You tell me  
>Say it, Say it, Say it<p>

War! Huh Good God y'all  
>What is it good for?<br>Stand up and shout it.  
>Nothing!<p>

Reporter turns directly into camera, "Well, I guess that just about says it all, doesn't it?" She makes a cutting motion and tells her cameraman to pack in. "Let's get out of here before this gets completely out of control."


End file.
